Es-tu heureuse, Quinn ?
by GreenOhGreen18
Summary: Au cours d'une discussion, Rachel demande à Quinn si elle est heureuse. Faberry.


Hello population de la planète terre, comment allez vous en cette belle journée de Février ? :)

Une idée Faberry m'a traversé l'esprit, je l'ai écrite cette idée, et ça a donné le truc en dessous... J'espère que ça plaira quand même, puisque d'une certaine façon, j'en suis assez fière de ce petit bout de texte, fraîchement écrit.

Pour une fois que j'y pense, il ne faut pas m'en vouloir pour les fautes d'orthographe, je ne suis pas encore et ne serait sans doute jamais, un dictionnaire ou même un Bescherelle ou autre, je suis un être humain qui passe ses cours de Français à parlé... Donc, mille et une excuses en avance :)

Bon, je ne vais pas plus loin, et te souhaite une bonne lecture à toi, qui t'est perdu sur cette page ;)

* * *

- Pourquoi ?

Dans cette immense pièce, la question raisonne comme une bombe à retardement, dans cet air déjà bien électrisé.

- Parce que.

Une autre réponse l'aurait étonnée, elle la connaît, à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Une explication ? Elle parle avec Quinn Fabray tout de même, les choses ne sont pas simple quand on parle avec Quinn Fabray. Après tout, si on peut faire compliquer, à quoi bon faire simple ?

- Parce que quoi ?

On pourrait presque croire à une blague, cette façon de se donner des réponses sans indications précise. Donner des réponses, pour dire de répondre quelque chose et quelque part, ne pas passée pour une lâche.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Dans cette conversation, sans sens, des vérités éclatent. Rachel le voit dans les yeux de Quinn. Tandis que Quinn le voit dans les yeux de Rachel. Le mal fait bien les choses, puisqu'elles sont là, debout, à distance raisonnable, en train de se perdre dans le regard de l'autre. Et de franchir une nouvelle étape. Ensemble.

- S'il te plaît.

Cette supplication transmet de la douleur, de la peur, tout un mal cumulé, un rien contenant un tout. Cette évocation, renferme plus d'espoir, qu'une liste de cadeau de Noël, écrite par un enfant de cinq ans.

- Alors ?

Cette conversation est cruelle. Telle la corrida, Rachel plante des épées en Quinn, chaque parole contient sa dose de souffrance, chacune d'elle mène à sa perte. Pourtant, comme ces torero, Rachel ne recule pas, elle a même fermé derrière elles. Cette pièce est fermé, pas moyen de s'en sortir, tant qu'une d'entre elles, n'y aura pas laisser sa peau.

- Rachel...

Un supplice. Ça raisonne comme la fin, la fin d'une histoire ou rien qu'une page qui se tourne ? Une faveur. C'est une demande... Ou un espoir. Ça pourrait tout aussi bien être un avertissement, mais l'intonation dans sa voix prouve tout le contraire.

La plus petite des deux ne dit rien, elle jauge juste la blonde, avec une forte intensité. L'espace entre elles, c'est comme réduit au néant durant cette conversation. Il suffirait d'un coup de vent, pour qu'elles soient unies. Mais elles ne bougent pas.

Quinn est comme paralysée, elle ne cil même plus, peut-être a-t-elle même arrêté de respirer à un instant. Peut-être essaye t-elle t'éteindre le feu qui brûle en elle, peut-être rie t-elle de l'ironie d'être la reine des glaces et d'en avoir si envie, de briser les règles.

Rachel semble trouvé ce à quoi elle s'attendait, puisqu'un sourire étire ses lèvres, un vrai sourire, comme celui d'un enfant quand on lui annonce qu'il va avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Un sourire, qui annonce un nouveau né, une nouvelle page.

Tout est parfait. Elles sont seules, toute les deux, dans une pièce immense, avec seulement cinq centimètres pour les séparées. Tout est parfait. Parce qu'elles en ont toujours rêvé, sans se l'avoué, et que dans cette conversation, les choses ont été dites. Tout est parfait. Parce que Quinn ne s'est pas enfuie. Tout est parfait. C'était presque convaincant. On aurait presque pu y croire.

Quinn s'enfuit, encore. Le sourire pourtant si éblouissant de la petite brune, n'aura pas réussi à convaincre la grande blonde, de rester. Rachel n'aura pas réussi à lui prouver que oui, c'est possible. Que le bonheur est à porté de main de tous. Le bonheur, cette connerie qui nous rend heureux.

- Ouvre cette porte.

Rachel n'a jamais été si fière d'avoir fermé une porte à clé. Et là, la clé du bonheur, raisonne comme une illumination dans sa tête.

- Es-tu heureuse Quinn ?

Elle dit ça, avec un sourire, qui trahi sa voix, qu'elle espérait être dure. Pourtant, elle a quand même l'espoir que ça fasse effet à Quinn, qui ne s'est toujours pas retourné. Elle avance, à pas de loup, pour ne pas effrayer sa proie.

- Non.

La réponse la coupe net sur place. Non pas parce qu'elle lui fait un choc, elle connaissait déjà l'intitulé de cette réponse, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre de vive voix de la part de la blonde. Cette fois, la plus grande des deux, lui fait face à elle et à la vérité, la blonde regarde droit dans les yeux chocolat, de Rachel.

- Veux-tu être heureuse, Quinn ?

Dans une parfaite chorégraphie, elles ont avancées de dix pas chacune, de façon à se retrouver à distance raisonnable, pour ne rien forcé. Un duel de regard se déroule entre elles, la première qui parle, à perdu, elles le savent d'avance.

- Oui.

A moins que, au contraire, prendre des risque marque la renaissance pour Quinn, qui vient de dire très clairement ce dont elle avait envie, avec beaucoup de sincérité. Elles avancent, encore de dix pas, de façon, à ne laisser qu'un mètre ou deux entres elles deux.

- Alors, change quelque chose.

Cette fois, la tentation orne l'intonation de la voix, et ça raisonne comme un son de défi. Le plus consciencieusement, toute les deux font quatre pas. Il ne reste plus qu'une dizaine de centimètre entre leurs visages, tandis que pour leurs corps, la distance est au point mort.

- Toute suite, mademoiselle Berry.

Aussi délicatement, que les bras de la brune ont enlacés le corps, tout frêle de la blonde, Quinn pose ses lèvres sur celles de Rachel. Le tout dans un délicieux et tendre baiser, qui raisonne comme le son d'un clocher sonnant le brillant avenir d'un couple, fraîchement marié, il raisonne comme une promesse pleine d'avenir.

* * *

Voilà ce qui conclut, cet Os, qui peut-être n'en restera pas un, si une quelconque idée de suite, me traverse l'esprit, faut-il encore quelle arrive, cette idée.

Je te souhaite une bien bonne journée, Kiss :)


End file.
